Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel for use in waterproof and/or water-resistant cameras, and more precisely, it pertains to a zoom lens barrel having a movable barrel which is movable in the optical axis direction of the camera, for use in waterproof and/or water-resistant cameras.